


Listen To Your Heart

by Sick_Unicorn



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 80's, 80's Music, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbians and Gays Support the Miners, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Suicide, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sick_Unicorn/pseuds/Sick_Unicorn
Summary: La nostra storia, inizia nel 1984, in un vicolo anonimo del quartiere di Soho, a Londra, in un bar dell'anteguerra dove, ad un tavolo vicino all'enorme vetrata somigliante ad un rosone gotico...
Relationships: Astrid Kirchherr/Stuart Sutcliffe, Brian Epstein/John Lennon, George Harrison/Klaus Voormann, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 9





	1. Capitolo 1

  
La nostra storia, inizia nel 1984, in un vicolo anonimo del quartiere di Soho, a Londra, in un bar dell'anteguerra dove, ad un tavolo vicino all'enorme vetrata somigliante ad un rosone gotico John Lennon, 24enne di Liverpool, davanti ad una tazza di Earl Grey racconta ad i suoi due migliori amici Astrid Kirchherr e Stuart Sutcliffe, fidanzatissimi dal primo anno di college di lui 24enne di Liverpool mentre lei 26enne di Amburgo, le vicende della sera prima trascorsa in uno dei locali gay più conosciuti del quartiere. Sì, John è gay e non si è mai vergognato di esserlo anche perché, nonostante non siano mancate le prese in giro in adolescenza, i bulli capivano che era meglio lasciarlo stare se non volevano ritrovarsi con la faccia spiaccicata contro il muro.  
Tornando a noi, la sera prima, mentre Astrid e Stu erano rimasti a casa, era successa, a detta di John, una cosa eccezionale.  
-Ragazzi mi sono innamorato-. Esordì ad un certo punto facendo quasi rovesciare la tazza di tè di Stuart.  
Solitamente, quando John vedeva un bel ragazzo in discoteca, le sue affermazioni il giorno dopo erano "Ho visto una scopata da paura", "Peccato che ci fosse Brian perchè quello me lo sarei fatto", oppure "Sai quello che tu faresti a Joan Jett Stu? Ecco, l'avrei fatto molto volentieri a quello lì".   
John era sempre molto esplicito per questo, sentirlo addirittura pronuniciare la parola innamorato, era un evento da segnare sul calendario.  
-Klaus!-. Esclamò Astrid riferendosi al cameriere tedesco, 26enne venuto da Amburgo con lei nonchè suo amico d'infanzia, che stava mettendo delle tazze di tè su un vassoio.  
-Vieni! John ha detto una cosa che devi per forza sentire!-.   
Nonostante preferisse mille volte stare con i suoi amici a chiacchierare, Klaus era molto diligente sul lavoro per questo lasciò l'ordine al tavolo, si avvicinò agli amici ma non si sedette pronto a scattare se fosse servito il suo aiuto.  
-Klaus ieri mi sono innamorato-.   
Questa affermazione di John, portò il tedesco prima a guardarlo sconvolto e, subito dopo, a chiedere alla sua collega di sostituirlo per qualche minuto sedendosi poi con loro tradendo la sua decisione di prima.  
-Voglio sapere tutti i particolari adesso, questa è roba che non si sente spesso-.   
-Beh se la smettete di interrompermi!-. Esclamò John infastidito per poi, dopo aver raccolto l'attenzione di tutti, intraprendere il suo racconto.  
-Allora, come sapete, ieri sono andato a ballare con Brian: solita serata di cocktail e birre offerte in cambio di qualche balletto provocante ed un dopo serata quando vedo lui e la serata si stravolge completamente...-.  
  
 _John conosceva, almeno di vista, tutte le persone che frequentavano quel locale, andandoci molto spesso se non ogni sera con Brian, ed ormai le facce erano sempre le stesse per questo fu sorpreso di notare due volti a lui completamente nuovi perchè, conoscendosi, non avrebbe dimenticato facilmente due ragazzi così.  
Il primo che aveva notato, era un ragazzo che sembrava avere al massimo 16 anni, anche se sicuramente ne aveva di più se l'avevano fatto entrare, e con le sopracciglia più grandi che avesse mai visto su un visetto così mingherlino. Per carità era carino ma, se l'avessero visto in giro con uno così, si sarebbe ritrovato in manette prima di dargli anche solo un bacio.  
Quando invece vide il secondo, si sentì per tutto il locale il rumore della sua mascella che si abbatteva sul pavimento appiccicoso.   
Capelli scurissimi, gambe da urlo lasciate scoperte da dei pantaloncini di jeans assolutamente illegali, nasino alla francese, labbra piene e, soprattutto, occhioni circondati da delle ciglia che, se gli avessero detto che erano senza mascara, non ci avrebbe creduto. Dov'era stato quell'angelo fino a quel momento?  
-John, amore, mi vai a prendere un altro Martini?-. La sua radiografia completa di quella meraviglia, che adesso si era messa a ballare sulle note di I'm Still Standing di Elton John con il suo amico, fu interrotta da Brian seduto su un divanetto alle sue spalle che gli porgeva la sua carta oro, la famosa fonte di tutti i suoi vizi e capricci.  
-Sì, mi prendo da bere anche io-. Disse prendendo la carta e rispondendo al bacio a stampo di Brian che, sfortunatamente, gli fece perdere nella folla il ragazzo.  
Poco male, era lì con Brian e non era bello essere distratto da un altro proprio in sua presenza.  
-Ehi Oliver! Mi fai una birra da 33 e fai portare un Martini a Brian?-. Chiese al ragazzo dietro al bancone, che ovviamente conosceva bene, passandogli la carta di credito.  
-Ciao! Puoi farmi due Cosmopolitan?-. Una voce liscia come il velluto, attirò la sua attenzione e, appena si girò per scoprire da dove provenisse, incontrò le ciglia da cerbiatto che l'avevano fatto svenire poco prima.  
-Ehi-. Disse il proprietario degli occhioni facendogli un occhiolino che, di casto, aveva ben poco.  
Doveva ricordarsi che era lì con Brian che, nonostante non fosse il massimo, gli faceva molti regali ed era una buona scopata. Poi in fondo gli voleva anche bene, ma quello era un particolare in più.  
-Ehi-. Rispose per poi fare cenno ad Oliver che, i drink del ragazzo, li avrebbe pagati lui.  
-Grazie mille! Ci si vede!-. Esclamò il ragazzo felice per poi, dopo aver preso i suoi drink, sparire nella folla molto probabilmente raggiungendo di nuovo il suo amico…_  
  
Dopo il racconto, John si ritrovò davanti tutti e tre i suoi amici che lo guardavano con gli occhi spalancati come se avesse appena raccontato di aver visto un poltergeist.  
-Ragazzi avete visto un fantasma per caso?-. Chiese vedendoli veramente stupiti.  
Solo dopo qualche altro secondo di silenzio tombale e sguardi sorpresi, Astrid prese la parola facendo risvegliare tutti da quello stato di shock.  
-E poi sei riuscito a rivederlo? Sai altro di lui?-. Chiese la ragazza mentre John a momenti esultava perchè almeno, quel lungo momento di trance, aveva fatto uscire a quella sveglia del gruppo una domanda intelligente.  
-No, però secondo me se torno lì stasera ritrovo lui ed il suo amico perchè mi sembravano abbastanza presi; poi se dico a Brian che anche stasera andiamo a bere quello è solo contento-.  
Quando nominò Brian, vide il solito sguardo di rimprovero dei suoi amici che, in risposta, lo fece sbuffare contrariato. Odiava le ramanzine, aveva sopportato per anni quelle di sua zia ed adesso non ci volevano pure quelle degli amici.  
-John quando lascerai Brian? Ormai sono due anni che assecondi i suoi sentimenti fingendo di ricambiarli; ti fai fare regali su regali da lui e nel frattempo salti da un letto all'altro di tutta la popolazione gay di Londra tra i 18 e i 25 anni. Non è che siamo amici di Brian, ci abbiamo un rapporto solo per te, ma è una persona che per di più prova dei sentimenti per te e, se non gli dirai come stanno veramente le cose, finirà per farsi molto male-.  
Astrid era, da quando si erano conosciuti, la voce della sua coscienza e non poteva negare che anche questa volta avesse perfettamente ragione.  
Con Brian all'inizio era stato un po’ un gioco; lui era povero e carino e Brian era decente e ricco ma erano solo scopate sporadiche, con qualche regalino ogni tanto, ma pian piano la situazione gli era sfuggita di mano e Brian si era innamorato ed aveva pretesto più uscite, più sesso e baci e coccole in pubblico che, se per John erano dei semplici prequel di una scopata appena tornati a casa, per l'uomo più grande era la realizzazione del sogno di una vita. John non aveva mai detto a Brian che lo amava, non era certamente uno stronzo senza cuore, ma a quest'ultimo sembrava non importare perché nella sua mentre era straconvinto che il ragazzo provasse qualcosa ma semplicemente non riuscisse a dirlo. Si poteva arrivare ad un tale livello di illusione per stare bene?  
Passarono il resto della mattinata al bar tranquilli, tanto tutti e tre avrebbero dovuto lavorare solo di pomeriggio, ed a pranzo si separarono con la promessa di rivedersi la sera per bere qualcosa e poi magari trovare un posto dove andare a ballare.  
Il pensiero di John, mentre se ne stava sull'autobus pressato contro un uomo anziano che borbottava contro la gioventù odierna, non sa se lo stava facendo da prima o era stato il suo aspetto palesemente da gay ad ispirarlo, vola di nuovo alla sera prima ed al ragazzo che l'aveva colpito così tanto da causargli quella frase così insolita. Chissà cosa stava facendo, qual'era il suo nome e, soprattutto, se l'avrebbe rivisto.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quello che John non sapeva, era che proprio alla fermata prima di quella in cui era salito lui, il ragazzo misterioso era sceso...

Quello che John non sapeva, era che proprio alla fermata prima di quella in cui era salito lui, il ragazzo misterioso era sceso tornando dal suo turno al negozio di musica che, con 5 pound all'ora, gli permetteva sia di ascoltare tutta la musica che voleva per 6 ore al giorno divise tra mattina e pomeriggio e sia di mantenersi da vivere in uno dei quartieri più viziosi di tutta Londra.  
Paul McCartney, 22enne di Liverpool, sognava di diventare un grande musicista ed era per questo che si era trasferito a Londra sperando che, in quel negozio di dischi o a qualche festa privata in cui suonava, qualcuno l'avrebbe notato esaudendo il suo sogno.  
Tornato a casa, neanche arrivò nel pianerottolo che sentì un forte abbaiare e scalpitare contro la porta che gli fece sciogliere il cuore come la prima volta che l'aveva sentito.   
In effetti, appena aprì la porta, fu subito assalito da quell'ammasso di peli perdutamente innamorato perdutamente di lui di nome Martha, una femmina di bobtail di un anno, come se fosse mancato per mesi e non semplicemente quella mattina. Ok che a casa c'erano i suoi coinqulini, perché un cucciolo turbolento come Martha non si poteva lasciare solo in un appartamento, ma il suo padrone era Paul e quindi senza di lui si sentiva persa.  
-Martha calmati sono a casa!-. Esclamò ridendo mentre, seduto sul pianerottolo, si faceva riempire di "bacini" dall'amore della sua vita.  
-Martha vieni che ti do un biscotto!-. Una voce dalla cucina, che prometteva cibo, attirò l'attenzione della cagnolina che abbandonò Paul per correre verso quella gustosa proposta.  
Il ragazzo si alzò e, finalmente, poté entrare in casa e togliersi le scarpe con un sospiro di sollievo. Era sfinito, e gli toccava ancora il turno pieno del pomeriggio.  
Entrò in cucina e trovò George Harrison, 21enne di Liverpool suo migliore amico dal liceo, che dava un biscottino a Martha che, dopo aver ricevuto il suo premio, tornò a reclamare coccole dal suo padrone che non esitò a concedergliele.   
Menomale che era assolutamente e senza alcun dubbio gay; Martha non avrebbe sopportato la presenza di un'altra donna nella sua vita.  
-Siamo solo io e te a pranzo?-. Chiese vedendo solo due posti apparecchiati a tavola.  
-Credo di sì, Richard non si vede da ieri sera-. Rispose il ragazzo ai fornelli mentre, peccando come al solito di gola, assaggiava un po' di sugo.  
Quando lui e George si erano trasferiti in quella casa, il proprietario, Richard Starkey, un 25enne anche lui di Liverpool, aveva da poco divorziato da sua moglie dopo neanche un anno di matrimonio ed un fagottino di 1 anno e mezzo chiamato Zak; purtroppo, quello era stato uno dei pochi casi in cui, un figlio in arrivo, aveva convinto lei a non lasciare lui e non il contrario ma, dopo aver convissuto con lui ed un figlio, la 21enne Maureen Cox aveva deciso di lasciarlo portandosi con sé il bambino e facendolo penare per vederlo almeno una volta a settimana. Tutta questa situazione, aveva reso Richard depresso portandolo a sparire molto spesso ed ad abusare di alcol facendo preoccupare molto i due ragazzi che adesso vivevano con lui che, troppo spesso, si erano ritrovati a doverlo cercare nel cuore della notte o, quando andava bene, doverlo aiutare a vomitare.  
-Tranquillo, oggi pomeriggio sono libero e vado a cercarlo se non è tornato-. Lo rassicurò George mentre versavano una pasta al sugo molto arrangiata nei piatti e si sedevano per mangiare.  
-Se troviamo Richie senza problemi, voglio assolutamente tornare nel locale dove siamo stati ieri sera. C'era una tale varietà di figoni…-. Disse Paul con lo sguardo che, George e Richard, avevano definito da "Gattina affamata".  
Oltre alla ricerca di successo, il motivo per cui Paul aveva lasciato Liverpool era che, il suo essere palesemente gay e soprattutto svampito e libertino, per non usare epiteti volgari, era stato causa di vergogna a lavoro e nel circolo degli amici per il suo povero vedovo padre che, per il bene del figlio che non doveva vivere in quel mondo, gli aveva regalato un biglietto di sola andata per Londra ed i primi soldi per l'affitto. Paul era grato a suo padre, perché sapeva che lui lo accettava in tutto e per tutto, come la sua mamma che aveva perso a 14 anni, ma era troppo vecchio e provato per combattere contro una realtà che non era del suo stesso avviso. Sicuramente, in quel periodo, neanche Londra era chissà quanto aperta per i gay ma era sicuramente meglio di Liverpool che Paul e George amavano chiamare "Il Gioiellino della Thatcher".  
Alla fine, George accettò di uscire di nuovo con Paul quella sera, a patto di aver ritrovato Richard; ed il fato fu, anche questa volta, benevolo con lui perché, proprio mentre stava salutando Martha prima di uscire per tornare a lavoro, rientrò il coinquilino con una cera orrenda ma fortunatamente ancora tutto intero. Non erano poche le volte che, infilandosi in qualche rissa, l'avevano visto ritornare malmesso.  
-Richie dove sei stato?? Ci hai fatto preoccupare da morire!-. Ma le parole di Paul furono al vento perché, ancora troppo poco sobrio per rispondere, Richard si era chiuso in camera sua con qualche grugnito.  
-Tranquillo tu vai a lavoro che poi provo a parlarci io, ci vediamo a cena. Vieni Martha, ti do una cosa buona-.   
E dopo aver dato un ultimo salutino a Martha, che seguì George, Paul uscì e prese di nuovo il pullman per raggiungere il centro ed il negozio di dischi.  
Come al solito, il mezzo straripava di gente ma riuscì a trovare un posto libero accanto ad una ragazza con i capelli cortissimi e biondi. Non sembrava inglese, sembrava più tedesca o addirittura nordica ma lì a Soho c'era una varietà di culture non indifferente.  
-Scusami è libero?-. Chiese attirando l'attenzione della ragazza intenta a guardare delle fotografie che, alzato lo sguardo, gli sorrise e spostò la sua borsa sulle gambe per liberargli il posto.  
-Certo! Siediti pure!-. Aveva un tono dolce ma, allo stesso tempo, un accento forte e particolare. Paul non ebbe dubbi, era tedesca.  
Si sedette e la ragazza rimase lì fino alla penultima fermata di Soho quando, salutandolo dolcemente come poche persone facevano di quei tempi, scese sparendo dalla sua vista appena il pullman ripartì.  
Finalmente, arrivò alla sua fermata perché non ne poteva più di stare pressato come una sardina tra tutta quella gente così poté scendere e raggiungere il lavoro a due isolati dalla fermata.  
Nel negozio del Signor Epstein, la musica era perennemente accesa e questo rendeva i clienti e gli impiegati molto più felici e rilassati. Diciamocelo, chi non è felice di ascoltare musica in un negozio di dischi?  
-Ciao Karen, Brian non c'è?-. Chiese alla ragazza alla cassa, a cui avrebbe dovuto dare il cambio, mentre si metteva il suo cartellino con il nome.   
Solitamente, soprattutto il pomeriggio, Brian era sempre in giro per il negozio ad aiutare ed era strano non vederlo.  
-È venuto il suo fidanzato a trovarlo, sono nel suo ufficio e non credo che uscirà per qualche ora. Buon lavoro Paul-. E la ragazza uscì dal negozio lasciandolo subito ad una donna che, trascinandosi dietro un bambino molto contrariato che non poteva avere più di 5 anni, gli porgeva un vinile di musica jazz chiedendo un pacco regalo.  
Nonostante lavorasse lì da quasi un mese, non aveva mai visto questo fantomatico fidanzato del Signor Epstein; sapeva solo che era molto più giovane di lui, ma avere un toy boy era proprio quello che ti aspettavi da una persona come Brian Epstein, 32enne ebreo anche lui trasferitosi da Liverpool molti anni prima. Era un uomo vizioso; dai bocchini per le sigarette, ai superalcolici costosi e, per finire, i bei ragazzi più giovani di lui per combattere l'età che avanza. Molto probabilmente, non ci aveva provato con lui solo perché erano entrambi palesemente passivi e nessuno dei due ne avrebbe tratto vantaggio.  
La giornata lavorativa, procedette tranquilla e, quando riemerse dallo stanzino dove avevano l'inventario con uno scatolone di cassette da sistemare, finalmente vide il Signor Epstein mentre se ne stava sulla porta d'ingresso a salutare qualcuno con la mano prima di richiudersela dietro.  
-Oh ciao Paul!-. Esclamò notandolo subito dopo rivolgendogli un sorriso cordiale per poi tornare alle sue occupazioni.  
Nonostante fossero stati nello stesso luogo per tutto quel tempo, non era riuscito a vedere neanche questa volta il fantomatico fidanzato di Brian. Alla fine però non gli interessava, sarebbe potuto essere anche Richard Gere in Ufficiale e Gentiluomo, quel lavoro era troppo importante per perderlo per un ragazzo.  
Avrebbe trovato un po' di compagnia quella sera, il suo charme faceva sempre conquiste su conquiste quindi un uomo con cui passare la notte non era difficile da trovare per uno come lui.  
Questo fu il suo unico pensiero mentre, canticchiando Like a Virgin di Madonna che usciva dalla radio in un angolo del negozio, sistemava quella montagna di vinili.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli autobus di Londra, erano un vero inferno, soprattutto poco prima di pranzo, e John fu felicissimo di uscirne proprio davanti a Gay's the Word da cui, come al solito, stava uscendo...

Gli autobus di Londra, erano un vero inferno, soprattutto poco prima di pranzo, e John fu felicissimo di uscirne proprio davanti a Gay's the Word da cui, come al solito, stava uscendo il suo coinquilino Mark Ashton, 24enne londinese fervente comunista ed attivista politico, con un mucchio di secchi pieni di soldi. Ovviamente, John ne prese alcuni per aiutarlo mentre si dirigevano verso casa.

-Buongiorno signor Lennon, non la vedo da ieri sera, folleggiato allegramente come suo solito?-. Gli chiese Mark prendendolo, bonariamente, in giro dandogli del lei e chiamandolo per cognome come erano soliti fare per divertirsi.

-Buongiorno a lei signor Ashton, in realtà sono rientrato all'alba mentre lei era chiuso in camera sua a sollazzarsi su qualche cassetta sconcia e quando mi sono ridestato lei non era in casa-. Rispose John guadagnandosi una botta sul fianco con un secchio seguito da risatine a cui rispose.

Quando John si era trasferito a Londra con Stuart, avevano trovato l'annuncio di Mark davanti a Gay's the Word che cercava coinquilini e si erano trovati subito bene a vivere con lui perché, nonostante non fossero così impegnati politicamente come Mark, anche a loro il governo di Margaret Thatcher non andava per niente a genio. Quando poi Stuart si era fidanzato con Astrid, si era trasferito da lei e Klaus mentre John era rimasto a vivere con Mark con cui, nei mesi, si era creata una bella amicizia quasi al livello di quella con Stuart.

A quei secchi, ormai si era abituato poi e cercava di appoggiare Mark nel suo raccogliere soldi per i minatori anche se aveva paura che, tutto quello sforzo, avrebbe portato a poco o addirittura a niente. I minatori erano persone ignoranti e bigotte, potevano anche morire di fame ma non si sarebbero mai piegati ad accettare il loro aiuto.

Niente però sembrava riuscire a spegnere l'entusiasmo di Mark quindi sperava solo di sbagliarsi e che, qualcuno, avrebbe accettato l'aiuto del suo coinquilino, di Mike Jackson e degli altri membri del LGSM, alle cui riunioni partecipava spesso anche lui con Stuart, Astrid e Klaus nonostante i primi due fossero etero; loro che andavano contro l'esclusione delle minoranze, potevano escludere qualcuno che voleva aiutarli anche senza essere direttamente interessato?

-Lasciamoli qui insieme agli altri, oggi pomeriggio viene Mike e li contiamo. Tu ci sei?-. Disse Mark, appena entrati a casa, mentre lasciava con John i secchi in un angolo del soggiorno insieme a tanti altri anch'essi stracolmi di soldi. Sicuramente, la maggior parte dei gay che li avevano donati, non avevano capito bene a chi sarebbero arrivati ma, già che facevano un simile gesto di solidarietà verso ignoti, era tanto.

-No, ho il turno di pomeriggio al bar e, prima di andarci, devo passare anche da Brian che ha detto di avere un regalo per me-. E sinceramente, il regalo era l'unico motivo per cui andava a trovare Brian anche se non l'avrebbe detto mai neanche a se stesso. Si sarebbe sentito troppo uno stronzo, cosa che non riteneva di essere.

-Spero sia un regalo per tutti e due, o che almeno posso rubarti quando non ci sei-. E questa risposta, scatenò una lite giocosa che, più che due 24enni, li faceva sembrare due bambini dell'asilo. Si divertivano così, almeno casa non era una noia.

Il pranzo andò tranquillamente anche per John e Mark, fortunatamente John aveva una grande passione per la cucina quindi mangiavano sempre bene, e, subito dopo l'arrivo di Mike, il primo uscì di casa dirigendosi di nuovo verso la fermata dell'autobus che l'avrebbe portato al negozio di Brian. 

Finalmente, essendo la città meno frenetica, poté mettersi gli auricolari del suo walkman facendo partire la cassetta di Let's Dance di David Bowie che Brian gli aveva regalato l'anno scorso appena erano arrivate al negozio. Ecco un altro vantaggio di stare con lui; ogni volta che c'erano nuove uscite musicali che a John potessero interessare, metteva subito una copia del vinile o della cassetta da parte per regalarglielo.

In poche fermate di autobus, arrivò al negozio di Brian nel centro di Londra e, la gioia di quest'ultimo, fu palpabile quando lo vide entrare. Si comportava proprio da persona innamorata, John non era stato il primo uomo più giovane con cui aveva una relazione e, nonostante tutti gli dicessero che anche lui gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore come avevano fatto tutti gli altri, Brian si faceva entrare da un orecchio ed uscire dall'altro tutto non rendendosi conto di quanto si stesse illudendo; John non gli diceva neanche un misero "ti amo", Brian era diventato cieco e pure sordo davanti a lui.

-Finalmente è entrata un po' di luce in questo luogo buio, vieni tesoro andiamo nel mio ufficio. Non vedo l'ora di vedere la tua reazione al mio regalo-. Disse l'uomo contento mentre teneva le mani sulle spalle di John per poi, dopo aver detto a Karen alla cassa di non far andare nessuno nel suo ufficio, portarselo con se lì dove nessuno li avrebbe disturbati.

Come al solito, John si sedette sulla poltrona comodissima e costosissima di Brian mentre quest'ultimo prendeva un bel pacchettino argentato per poi porgerglielo.

-Non è un granché, però sono sicuramente nel tuo stile-. Disse tutto emozionato mentre John apriva il regalo che rivelò dei ciondoli per orecchini, che il ragazzo usava spesso quando indossava outfit più eccentrici, uno con una piuma ed uno con due simboli maschili.

Era vero, non aveva niente a che vedere con i regali costosi che Brian gli faceva ma, per lui che amava quelle cose, erano molto belli.

-Grazie Brian! Mi piacciono da morire! Vieni qui-. Disse per poi attirarlo a sé per un bacio che, per l'uomo più grande, fu come ricevere la luna. John che gli dava un bacio di sua iniziativa, era una cosa inaspettata ed assolutamente piacevole ed era felicissimo di poterne godere ogni tanto.

-Che dici se stasera torniamo nel locale di ieri e li indosso per te?-. Continuò sussurrandogli all'orecchio con quel tono caldo che era solito farlo impazzire. Quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto passare una serata come quella della prima, soprattutto per quello che era successo dopo a casa sua.

-Mi piacerebbe tanto… Ma oggi è il compleanno di mio nipote, il figlio di mio fratello Clive, e nonostante sia la festa di un bambino so che a fine serata ci riuniremo tra adulti e non finirà più-.

E mentre Brian pensava che, il fatto che non ci sarebbe stato, avrebbe reso triste John, quest'ultimo non poteva essere più felice di non averlo tra i piedi quella sera; ci avrebbe provato con quel ragazzo, sperando di rivederlo, senza interruzioni. Era Natale a Maggio, doveva essere per forza così.

John cercò di sembrare dispiaciuto per poi rendersi conto che, come al solito, era in ritardo per il lavoro quindi tornarono nel negozio di Brian e, dopo qualche bacio e fingere di promettergli di fare il bravo anche senza di lui, lasciò il negozio di dischi decidendo, questa volta, di tornare a Soho a piedi perché non intendeva prendere un altro autobus. Era già in ritardo a lavoro, venti minuti in più non avrebbero cambiato la situazione.

Ogni volta che passava per zone di Londra che non erano Soho, era solito sentirsi lo sguardo addosso dei passanti per la sua giacca piena di spillette, i jeans stretti e gli orecchini e lui si sentiva molto fortunato ad essere spavaldo e provocatorio di natura perché non immaginava cosa sarebbero potuti essere, quelli sguardi, per qualcuno di più insicuro sulla propria identità sessuale. Perché si dovevano fare la guerra in quel modo? Soprattutto tra poveri poi, riferendosi ai minatori e alle altre vittime del governo Thatcher, quando quello che avrebbero dovuto fare era semplicemente allearsi e combattere insieme per sconfiggere il nemico che, in tanti, non era più chissà quanto grande.

Arrivò al bar, che poi era lo stesso in cui la mattina era stato con i suoi amici, ed ignorò la sua collega che si lamentava perché aveva dovuto aspettarlo e se ne andò a cambiarsi nella stanza del personale.

Mancava sempre meno a quella sera, il suo obbiettivo era ritrovare quel ragazzo e farlo suo; era diventata una questione di principio, se John Lennon voleva un ragazzo doveva scovarlo e farselo e soprattutto uno così non avrebbe fatto eccezione.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appena Paul era rientrato a casa, alle sei, si era chiuso in camera, con Martha che era sgusciata dentro poco prima che lui chiudesse, ed aveva iniziato a prepararsi per la serata che sarebbe iniziata quando sarebbero usciti alle nove...

Appena Paul era rientrato a casa, alle sei, si era chiuso in camera, con Martha che era sgusciata dentro poco prima che lui chiudesse, ed aveva iniziato a prepararsi per la serata che sarebbe iniziata quando sarebbero usciti alle nove. George lo prendeva in giro dicendo che si stava preparando per un matrimonio ma lui sapeva perfettamente che, tre ore, erano anche poche per restaurarsi completamente dopo una giornata di lavoro.

Si era dovuto fare la doccia, con annesso lavaggio dei capelli e depilazione integrale visto che il Creatore l'aveva reso particolarmente villoso nelle parti del corpo più interessanti e solo la sua amica lametta lo faceva tornare come bambino, e adesso era con un asciugamano di spugna rosa antico in vita davanti al suo armadio spalancato mentre il vinile di Like a Virgin di Madonna, ed in quel preciso momento Material Girl, proveniva dal vecchio giradischi di sua madre che si era portato da Liverpool.

La sua mamma, ed in generale la sua famiglia, amava la musica e si ricordava ogni volta che lui suonava il piano e lei cantava. Molto probabilmente, aveva imparato a suonarlo principalmente per vedere lei felice e sentirla cantare; da quando lei era morta, non era più riuscito a suonare le canzoni che cantava con lei e addirittura, per un periodo, non aveva neanche più toccato il piano e solo suo padre e George erano riusciti a farlo rinsavire ed a non buttare agli allori il suo talento.

Alla fine, decise dei pantaloncini cortissimi in pelle nera, ovviamente femminili e tagliati più del normale, con una semplice t-shirt bianca e, dopo aver messo un po' di matita nera sulla rima interna inferiore, finalmente riemerse dalla stanza spruzzandosi un po' di Chanel N 5. Era il profumo di sua mamma e, siccome suo padre sapeva che lo faceva stare bene sentirselo addosso e sui vestiti, ogni volta che lo finiva gliene comprava un flacone e, di nascosto, ne teneva anche uno per sé da quando Paul si era trasferito per sentire quando ne aveva bisogno il profumo di sua moglie.

-Finalmente sei riemerso! Io sono pronto, possiamo uscire-. Disse George vestito, ovviamente, molto più sobrio di Paul e decidendo di non commentare l'outfit del suo amico. Ormai lo conosceva, non era una novità vederlo in quelle condizioni.

La sera le strade di Soho diventavano sempre a luci rosse; drag queen, vestiti stravaganti e, soprattutto, ragazzi svestiti tra cui Paul. La notte potevano essere liberi, era il loro momento.

Avevano scoperto quel nuovo locale da una settimana e, dopo ieri, quella era la seconda volta che ci andavano perché si erano letteralmente innamorati della musica che mettevano, dei cocktail e, soprattutto Paul, dei ragazzi che c'erano. 

Erano in fila per entrare quando, George, iniziò a sentire qualcuno che lo chiamava e, appena capì di chi si trattava, lasciò Paul per poi correre tra le braccia di un ragazzo un po' più indietro nella fila.

-Klaus cosa ci fai qui??-. Chiese al ragazzo guardandolo con gli occhi dolci che Paul aveva visto pochissime volte fare da parte del suo amico ad un uomo.

Quando si erano trasferiti a Londra, George aveva trovato lavoro come stagista in uno studio grafico pubblicitario e, molto spesso, lo mandavano al bar all'angolo dove aveva subito fatto amicizia con il barista tedesco dagli occhi color ghiaccio. 

Inutile dire che, per il ragazzo più giovane, non era stata solo amicizia tanto che aveva iniziato ad informarsi sui suoi turni per andare in quei determinati lassi di tempo a prendere i caffè per i suoi superiori in cui sapeva che l'avrebbe trovato. Era completamente preso, ed era più che giustificato essendo Klaus un bellissimo ragazzo.

-Sono qui con i miei amici, e tu sei qui solo?-. Chiese il ragazzo tedesco indicando due ragazzi ed una ragazza, abbracciata ad uno dei due, che fumavano poco lontani da loro. Uno dei due ragazzi, John, George lo conosceva di vista perché lo vedeva alcune volte al bar quando mancava Klaus ma non sapeva fossero amici.

-No sono qui con il mio coinquilino, in realtà è lui che mi ha portato qui. Paul vieni!-. Esclamò chiamando il ragazzo che era rimasto ad aspettarlo.

Nel frattempo, Klaus chiamò Astrid, Stuart e John, che ovviamente stavano parlottando chiedendosi chi fosse il ragazzo con cui il loro amico stava parlando, e quando l'ultimo incontrò gli occhi di Paul ci fu uno scambio di sguardi che tutto il gruppo notò.

_ È lui _ , pensò John e, molto probabilmente, lo capirono anche i suoi amici mentre Paul ricordò subito, con un solo sguardo, che quello era il ragazzo che la sera prima gli aveva offerto da bere. 

Rimase molto sorpreso da questa cosa, e anche George lo notò per il suo sguardo; vedeva tantissimi ragazzi, tutti solitamente si ricordavano di lui o delle sue prestazioni sessuali mentre lui li rimuoveva dalla sua testa in un nanosecondo; mentre un ragazzo, con cui neanche aveva avuto un contatto visivo approfondito, era rimasto nella sua mente.

-Per caso ci siamo già visti?-. Chiese fingendo di non ricordare ma interessato ad accertarsi che fosse lui.

-È probabile, se frequenti questo locale di vista è sicuro-. Ovviamente, rimasero tutti sorpresi della risposta di John che, fino a quella mattina, diceva di essersi innamorato ed invece adesso sembrava quasi indifferente.

Era il metodo di rimorchio più vecchio del mondo, fingere disinteresse per attirare ancora di più l'attenzione dava una maggiore possibilità di finire a letto con una persona a fine serata e quello era l'obiettivo di John. 

Alla fine, i due gruppi si unirono ed entrarono insieme nel locale ma, prima che John potesse raggiungere Stuart e Astrid, fu tirato per un braccio da Paul che si avvicinò al suo orecchio.

-Magari stasera posso ricambiare quel cocktail offerto ieri… Anche non con un altro cocktail-.

E quel sussurro lascivo, fece partire uno strano movimento al basso ventre dell'interessato, mentre vedeva la sua conquista superarlo muovendo quel sedere fasciato in pantaloncini di pelle illegali, in un modo che neanche una donna sarebbe stata capace.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quella sembrava la serata più fortunata della storia per John...

Quella sembrava la serata più fortunata della storia per John; era riuscito a convincere i suoi amici ad uscire rinunciando ad una serata film a casa, e molto probabilmente in seguito li avrebbe raggiunti anche Mark, poi si era liberato di Brian senza sembrare uno stronzo perché era stato lui a dire che non poteva uscire e, per finire in bellezza, aveva ritrovato il ragazzo della sera prima e quest’ultimo gli stava palesemente chiedendo di portarselo a letto quella sera. Non dovevano essere un caso tutte quelle fortune, forse finalmente tutto iniziava a girare a suo favore.

-Credo che a Klaus piaccia George, lo guarda con degli occhi-. Esclamò Astrid avvicinandosi a lui in pista porgendogli una birra.

Poco lontani da loro, in effetti, c'erano George e Klaus che chiacchieravano in pista e, li sguardi che si lanciavano, significavano una sola cosa. C’era interesse, sarebbero finiti sicuramente a letto insieme.

-George è carino, anche se sembra un liceale, e credo che succederà qualcosa tra quei due. Menomale che Klaus è interessato a lui, e non al suo amico-. Concluse per poi lanciare uno sguardo a Paul che ballava da solo poco lontano da loro.

I suoi movimenti erano sensuali ma, di quella sensualità, non c'era niente di ostentato o di richiesta d'attenzioni. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, le labbra che mimavano Karma Chamaleon dei Culture Club di sottofondo e non ballava per nessuno che non fosse se stesso. Era libero, senza precostruzioni, ed era questo che attirava John verso di lui come un'ape con un fiore. Paul era un fiore raro e John voleva avvicinarvisi, annusarlo e prendere tutto quello che intendeva donargli.

Non ascoltò le parole di Astrid, che sicuramente gli aveva ripetuto di non esagerare perché era fidanzato, e si avvicinò a Paul proprio nel momento in cui il sax dell'intro di Careless Whisper di George Michael uscì dai numerosi amplificatori.

Il ragazzo più piccolo, smise di ballare aprendo gli occhi ed incontrando subito quelli dell'altro. Cercava qualcuno con cui ballare, perché non voleva sembrare uno stupido che non aveva qualcuno per un lento, e qualcuno gli aveva mandato proprio la persona più indicata per quella sera.

Non si fece invitare, semplicemente circondò il collo di John con le sue braccia e si strinse a lui poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla contento che, subito dopo, l'altro gli circondò invece i fianchi tenendolo stretto come se potesse sfuggirgli da un momento all'altro.

-Sei bellissimo-. Non sapeva che dirgli, era così preso da lui da dimenticare tutte le sue frasi di rimorchio, ritrovandosi a dirgli la cosa più banale e da disperato possibile.

-Anche tu. Vuoi andare in bagno?-. Chiese Paul senza esitazione; come se fosse una frase a cui era abituato, ed a cui nessun ragazzo omosessuale si sarebbe sognato di dire di no.

-Ovvio-. In effetti, John non poté trattenersi dal rifiutare un'offerta così allettante. 

Non finì neanche la canzone, che Paul gli prese la mano e lo trascinò con sé nella folla, fino a portarlo dietro la porta del bagno dei maschi. La luce normale, lo lasciò un attimo disorientato fin quando non sentì le labbra di Paul sulle proprie e poi la sua lingua che, immediatamente, accolse dischiudendo le proprie labbra ed iniziando una danza bollente tra le loro bocche.

Paul lo trascinò in uno dei cubicoli per avere un po' di privacy, poi si inginocchiò continuando una scia di baci lungo il ventre di John, sopra la sua t-shirt bianca, fino ad arrivare al punto che desiderava. Gli aprì con la lentezza la cintura dei pantaloni, per poi tornare con i suoi occhi da cerbiatta in quelli verde oro dell'altro, dopo aver sfilato il bottone ed abbassato la lampo.

-Guarda guarda, qualcuno qui si è svegliato-. Disse per poi prendere i jeans e l'elastico delle mutande per tirare tutto giù, facendo sobbalzare John per l'ondata di freddo che lo colpì sulla pelle più sensibile.

Dopo qualche secondo, Paul lo prese in bocca e John tirò un sospiro di sollievo seguito da un lungo gemito per la sensazione di calore.

Durante l'amplesso, Paul non smetteva di cercare il contatto visivo con John. Quando lo perdeva, perché l'altro chiudeva gli occhi per il piacere, gli accarezzava il ventre sotto la maglietta e subito lo riprendeva. Non c'era niente di più eccitante di due occhi che ti cercano, erano dei trucchi che Paul aveva imparato.

Continuò a renderlo felice fino a portarlo al culmine ingoiando tutto per poi pulirlo con la lingua e, dopo aver ripreso fiato, rialzarsi guardando l'altro ancora preso dall'orgasmo.

Avrebbero voluto continuare, c'erano tutti i presupposti per continuare quello che avevano iniziato ma, la voce di Stuart fuori dalla porta del cubicolo, fece ridestare entrambi.

-Ragazzi lo so che siete qui! Ho visto i vostri piedi, John è arrivato Mark ed ha chiesto se andiamo con lui a Gay Is The Word perché hanno delle notizie. Paul se vuoi venire anche tu George ci segue-. E poi lo sentirono uscire dal bagno.

-Chi è Mark?-. Chiese Paul mentre aiutava l'altro a rivestirsi. 

Conosceva ovviamente il Gay Is The Word, tutti i cittadini omosessuali di Soho conoscevano quella libreria, ma non sapeva nulla di Mark Ashton e dell'LGSM.

-Mark è il mio coinquilino ed il fondatore dell'LGSM, Lesbiche e Gay Sostengono i Minatori. Stiamo raccogliendo soldi per lo sciopero dei minatori, sperando che qualche comunità decida di prendere i soldi di dei pervertiti-. Rispose John mentre uscivano dal bagno e, appena si ritrovarono fuori, salutò Mark presentandolo poi a Paul.

Nella strada per la libreria, Paul e George chiesero informazioni a Mark su questa cosa dell'LGSM e il ragazzo fu più che felice di informarli a riguardo. 

Erano dei possibili nuovi membri, doveva per forza informarli su tutto e, soprattutto, avevano davvero bisogno di nuova gente dentro per essere presi sul serio. Mark ci credeva in tutto questo, non poteva permettersi di buttare tutto agli allori prima ancora di provarci veramente. La sua tenacia, era uno dei motivi per cui o lo odiavi o lo amavi.

Arrivati alla libreria, c'era in corso una festa con tutti i membri dell'LGSM e tutti furono felici di far conoscere ai nuovi arrivati Mike Jackson e tutti gli altri. 

Gli invitarono a donare un po' di soldi, se avevano voglia, che servivano per la causa dei minatori e poi si sparpagliarono tutti tra musica, alcol gratis e chiacchierate.

John si ritrovò con Mark e Stuart che, appena videro Paul lontano dal loro amico, non esitarono ad iniziare a fare domande.

-Non ci crede nessuno che non avete fatto nulla in quel bagno-.

-Infatti, vogliamo i dettagli Lennon o te li tiriamo fuori noi-. E John sapeva che ci sarebbero riusciti, i suoi migliori amici erano ai livelli dei poliziotti quando dovevano fare interrogatori. 

Era meglio dire le cose com'erano andate veramente.

-Abbiamo ballato Careless Whisper, lui mi ha portato in bagno, bacio, pompino e poi Stuart ha interrotto tutto. Contenti?-. Concluse vedendoli esultare come se il Liverpool avesse vinto il campionato. 

Ricordava i tempi in cui vedeva le partite con lo zio George, Mimi ogni volta doveva chiudersi in cucina e mettere la radio a tutto volume, per non sentirli urlare ed imprecare come i peggiori membri della Working Class. Forse era una delle cose che più gli mancava di Liverpool e, soprattutto, dello zio George che se n'era andato quando aveva 15 anni.

La loro sfortuna, fu che Astrid aveva le orecchie buone, ed aveva sentito tutto quello che avevano detto, nonostante stesse parlando con Klaus, poco lontana da loro.

-John voglio ricordarti che hai un ragazzo, per favore non esagerare-.

Astrid solita voce della sua coscienza; che faceva di tutto per farlo sentire una merda quando faceva qualcosa di sbagliato, e lui, che aveva sempre una faccia di bronzo e rispondeva a chiunque, con lei non riusciva mai a controbattere perché, gira gira, Astrid sarebbe sempre riuscita a rispondergli a tono. Era per quello che era la sua migliore amica, perché faceva parte della piccola schiera di donne che riusciva a tenergli testa.

Solo quando si fece l'alba, decisero tutti di tornare a casa ma, nella confusione, John non riuscì a salutare Paul e rimurginò su questa cosa per tutta la strada del ritorno con Mark.

Adesso però aveva l'aggancio di Klaus, avrebbe avuto sicuramente la possibilità di rivederlo.


End file.
